Fifty Shades of JohnLock
by emekitty
Summary: Fifty Shades of JohnLock: Sherlock heard about the newest movie "Fifty Shade Of Grey and wants his only friend John Watson to see it. But things turn up differently in the end. AU Smut/Sexual Things /Heavy words not to be read by people under the 16 should read. One-Shot. Don't like don't read :3


Fifty Shades of JohnLock:

Sherlock heard about the newest movie "Fifty Shade Of Grey and wants his only friend John Watson to see it. But things turn up differently in the end. AU Smut/Sexual Things /Heavy words not to be read by people under the 16 should read. One-Shot. Don't like don't read :3

Chapter One:

"Seriously... you can't be serious..why of all movies..does it have to be fifty shades of grey?" John sighed in disbelief. "Everyone , I mean every women and girl has been talking about how great it is, so then I want to go see if it's true. Don't be a chicken."Sherlock said with pride and slides on his trench coat and scarf. The shorter male frowned and looks at Sherlock."Lets just go, so it can be over with. Sherlock nods is head and heads out the door holding it for John.

After saying good bye and good night to Miss. Hudson they got in to the cab and drove a great distance to the movie theater. "You know just horny or sex appealed woman come see this idiotic move."John stared at him with judgement. "John it seems to me you think you could do a whole lot better, is that what it is?" "In all bloody hell I could."He slightly blushes slugging in the back sit. "Who would you make Mr. Grey be?" Sherlock smirks at him. "Don't make It weird then the way it is.."The doctor pushes on Sherlocks face to move away. "My dear silly Watson, it was you who said you could do better." John looked away blushing thinking who would be a great Mr. Grey him or Sherlock.

They reached in the movie theater and got the usual food that was there and got their tickets and walks in passing the ticket slips to the younger girl. They were surprisely the first ones there so they got the top part on the chairs. "Umm I hope you know The rules of the theater, Sherlock." "Of course I do, no cell phones ,no talking or laughing out loud, what you didn't think I know?"Sherlock snickers and grins. "Welll..."John said and went to silent. "That is just rude,Mr. Watson ." Sherlock bottom lip curled. John giggles softly leaning back it the chair.

A few moments later, the room began to pack like a herd of screaming goats, mostly the women...most of the people in here ..were actually women. Some stared and began gossiping at the two men sitting next to each other. The stupid advertisements on the huge screen came on as soon as it ended the move started. Sherlock watched the reaction of these dumb-founded women and weird woman watching and talking about the movie. "John if you get scared hold my hands." "Scared?This isn't a scary movie.."John frowns at him and crosses arms.

The movie got into the sexually scenes, mostly all the women squealed and giggled through out it all. Sherlock eyes averted to the screen and leans back thinking,"Interesting how she reacting to his touches." "Yeah..."John blushes lightly, starting to think back who would be Mr. Grey. It was so hard to think about it cause he didn't know, they aren't remotely like the follow on the screen. John got distracted when Sherlock whispered something. "Maybe she does actually love the guy or something, This story doesn't not have a good plot. Its a meet and greet, sex, sex toys and friendship..what's the point in that."Sherlock leaned back in the chair and crosses his legs. "What did I tell you.."John sighed looking at his partner.

The movie was over sooner than Sherlock thought, and both of them left the theater decide to walk back to 221B. "Did you watch the movie or did you think about who'd play Mr. Grey if you changed in to something better."Sherlock chuckles patting his hand on the back then softly rubs it. "Err..why are rubbing my back?"John murmurs softly secretly enjoying it. "Oh dear, sorry."The detective rubbed his neck. "But Now answer my question." John slightly whimpers when he stoped and looked at him.

"I was watching and thinking.. About I-I couldn't think of anyone who'd be Mr. Grey." John stuffers lightly and blushes looking away."We should get go we probably have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow." Sherlock licks his bottom lips and nods wanting to know who it actually was. They both walked in silence all the the way to 221B. John still blushing about their conversation and lost why he'd really wanted to know.

They reached the apartment, John had made tea for both him and Sherlock. "John...you must tell me, or I'll tell you who'd be the best Mr. Grey." "Really Sherlock? Why do you really want to know?"John said blushing slightly then sits down and drinks from his tea cup. "I just do, I meant it I'll tell you who be the best Mr. Grey." "Go ahead I take that chance then me tell you."John huffs heavily. "Fine I will..."Sherlock sighs drinking his tea. "I-I'd think you'd be a great Mr. Grey." John choked on his tea and looks at him,"Why do you think me?" "I don't know how to explain it.."Sherlock sat up and takes off his coat putting it on the coat rack. John stood up walking behind him and sets his coat up. Sherlock was almost face to face with his companion,blushing. John wanted to show he'd be a great Mr. Grey himself,"Want to experiment who's Mr. Grey?" Sherlock nods slowly and presses himself again doctor Watson,"Will Mr. Grey see me now?"

John nodded pressing his lips on his partners and lightly kisses. The detective kisses Johns lips wrapping arms around his neck pulling him closer then pulls away,"Do you t-think Mr. grey can hold me,up?" John smirks lightly nodding his head as his friend wrapped his legs around his waist. They began kissing again but their tongue wrestled together, Sherlock grind his body in to John causing a erection in his pants. John presses his partner against the wall and starting to unbutton his shirt. "L-lay me on the bed..please..John."

John obeyed him by laying him on the bed letting his hands explore his body,"Hold on I need to get something." Sherlock whined have his leg spreaded out for his friend. John comes back with ties and then ties Sherlock to the bed and then covers his eyes. "O-oh dear lord, kinky as hell.." John smirked fixing Sherlock up so he couldn't him. The doctor went to get a cube of ice and a spray can of whipped cream. He reached to him and rubs his hands up Sherlock tight pants causing him to moan.

"Stop...teasing me John!" John sprayed a bit of whip cream on Sherlocks now harden nipples and sprayed a line down to his belly. He slowly licks and sucks off his nipples from the cream and travel down his belly licking it up. He grabbed the ice cube and slowly runs it over Sherlock nipple again. The detective moans loudly when the ice hit him on his sensitive spots,"Oh.. John.." The doctor unzipps his partner pants and leans in and kisses his clothed cock rubbing him too. Sherlock moans heavenly out loud when his erected cock became harder bucking his hips slowly

John quickly pulled off his shirt and pants only left in his boxers where it tented his harden cock. He spread his legs more and starts kissing his partners thighs ,for Sherlock he had soft thighs. He sprays whip cream on his cum covered tip and licks it slowly then slides his mouth on it sucking hard. "Ahhh, this feel like bloody heaven, suck me hard , suck me dry."Sherlock sweats blushing and lust drunk moans came out of his mouth.

John put his whole cock in his mouth and rubs the ice cube against Sherlocks arsehole slowly pressing it in getting it all nice and wet. He nibbles his cock on the side up and down then moved the ice cube away and presses his two fingers inside his tight walls. Sherlock curled his toes with pleasure and pulling the sheets tightly, "John.. I'm about to cum..." John suck him harder and thrusts his fingers in his arse fastly. The detective squrms out his creamy liquids in his mouth panting heavily. "You taste good, very sweet." John smirks devious at Sherlock. "That's all I get? I actually want feel you...Make me happy, Mr. Watson." Sherlock sits up and kisses John's lips ghostly wrapping arms around his neck. John sets his hands on his waist and kisses his lips deeply.

Sherlock clawed His back moaning in John's ear licking it slowly. John thrusts in his hips fastly and deeply panting heavily,"Your so tight..bloody tight." Sherlock moans loudly and thrusts his hips together with his. The doctor flipped on himself on to his back as he allows Sherlock ride him. The detective rode out his sexual frustrations with his partner. John pulls his head down to his lips and licks his bottom lip sliding his hand through his curly brunette hair. The taller male kisses his lips deeply to opening his mouth for his tongue. They licked each others tongue suckling both taking turns at one time. John slides his hands down his partners sides feeling his soft skin and slowly trusts more.

After a while having sex, there was one thing to do after that. Sherlock wrapped his lips around John shaft suckling it hard. "Bloody heaven ...you tongue feels so heavenly on it."John moans pushing his head in to his lap more being tickled by the curly Brown hair of Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock grunts wrapping his "heavenly"tongue around his cock pulling it in his mouth deeply. John rubs his partners sides and spread his legs more for him feeling himself about to cum in his mouth. Sherlock enjoyed his dick in his mouth he nibbles it lightly wanting his partner delicious milk. Sooner or,later John let out his good in youngest Holmes mouth.

Sherlock nestled his naked body in John's neck. "I...I love you...Sherlock."John said out loudly. He blushes looking away from his beautiful face. "Do you mean like... Love love or the imaginary love younger people get ?" "I don't think My love for you is fake..."John pouted softly and looks at him. "Are you sure, it's not the lustful smells in the air, John?" Sherlock raised his eye brow and tilts his head. "Sherlock, Stop being a hard head arsehole, my love is all Damn real."John got aggravated with him. Sherlock grins softly,"I believe you, John, you are very cute when angry. As do I you." John gently kisses his lips and nuzzles him closely. Sherlock blushes looking in his eyes then gets up,"I think we should take a shower, before we get nasty and sticky." John nods smiling happily following him it the shower." Yes, anything for the greatest Detective and Man there is to me."

The end :3

My first JohnLock Story. I hope it was good, I thought it was. Review and Comment if you desire. Good Day and Good bye.


End file.
